A court of love and jealousy
by Childofdreamsrjh
Summary: Riley grows jealous of her sister Claire and realizes her greatest hope is her mate Morrigan.
1. Family Drama

"I don't know why I can't sleep" I complained to Mor. "I've tried everything from counting sheep to banging my head against the bed frame to knock myself out!" I exclaimed with an exhausted groan, looking at my mate. "You really shouldn't do that. I don't like it when you hurt yourself. Tomorrow I'll make some tea to help you sleep… it always does the trick for you." She said kissing my forehead better. Mor always knew how to make me feel better. It had always been that way, even before the mating bond had clicked. She got up and started to leave the room. I looked at her confused until she said, " I'm going to get you something to help with your headache. I'll be back soon." I nodded and sent an image of me kissing her goodbye down the bond.

Father had been both ecstatic and furious when I had announced that Mor was my mate. Especially since I was his heir and she was The Morrigan and his third in command. I laughed to myself remembering the day I felt that bond.

I was twenty-two relaxing after a hard day of training when father walks up to me with mom,Cassian,and Morrigan. I'd never actually met her before, although I'd seen her a few times when she'd report to my parents or Cass. She didn't come to the Illyrian mountains for social calls very often but this was different because mom and dad needed help winnowing me and my siblings home for the summer solstice.

"Riley!" Mom pulled me into a big hug then asked, "do you remember Mor? Probably not since you were so young last time she saw you."

I looked at the beautiful female before me, I felt it click into place. She was my mate,I was already in love with her I had to know if she felt it to,so I did what anyone does to see if the attraction is mutual... I flirted… badly. To my surprise she flirted back,days later we started courting and a few weeks later we fucked ourselves sore. We announced our mating bond the following day everyone was so surprised to find out that I was mated with a female because normally a mating bond takes place with people of the opposite sex.

Dad yelled,then cried,then laughed and broke into his good supply of wine to celebrate. The hurt on uncle Azrael's face was clear and mom explained that Az was hoping to be Mors mate, he has been in love with her for so long that he didn't understand why the mating bond clicked. Cassian came up behind me then and told me he was glad that we had each other… It seems like that was decades ago but it has only been a little more than a year.

"Riley! Come downstairs, please" mom calls up to me. I let out a strong groan and slowly make my way down to see my sister Claire and her mate… Moms ex-fiancee Tamlin, high lord of the spring court. I rush and hug my older sister as Tam pats my back.

"It's been so long since you visited,Claire. How are you?! How is the spring court?! What have you been up to?!"

"Calm down little sister. I'm doing great,the spring court is lovelier than ever,and we came to make an announcement."

The room goes quiet for just a moment when Tam makes suddenly says slowly so that mom and dad don't kill him, "Claire is pregnant. Feyre, Rhys, you two are going to be grandparents." Mom drops her drink. I hold my breath waiting moms reaction. To the surprise of everyone, dad laughs and congratulates them and mom hugs my sister and Tamlin. I breath as my older brother Andras embraces his twin. I did what no one expected… I ran.

Once I reached the yard I took off in flight. I just flew and flew crying. I hated myself at this moment. I couldn't believe I was jealous of my sister. She was with child and that was something I had always wanted but I can never have. I was in the Illyrian steppes when I finally landed. I sat for hours thinking in a treehouse I built there when I was seventeen.

It was sundown when father approached me landing on the balcony of my treehouse. He leaned next to me and stood there in silence. He knew me well enough to know that, like my mother before me, I would tell him what was wrong in my own time. He spoke though after a moment.

"As happy as I was when your brother and sister were born, the day you came made me the happiest. I was thrilled to have a child, a little girl, born with Illyrian wings. I know it's hard for you. Not being able to have children with Mor. But you will learn as you get older that you may be able to have children… when the time is right. I'll see you when you come home." And he flew off.

As I stood there alone looking at the stars, I thought. I thought about what my father had said, about how Mor and I would have children when the time came... and realized he was right. So I grabbed my favorite jeweled hunting knife from inside placed it in a small painted box and flew away to home.

Mor was waiting for me in our room when i arrived and immediatly took me into her arms.

"What's that?" Mor asked, looking at the box in my hand.

"A gift,my love, for you." I replied handing it to her. As she opened the box her eyes lit up, sparkling like the stars of the night court.

"It's the most beautiful blade I've ever seen. Thank You." I took her in my arms and held her. My beautiful,strong,intelligent,feirce,kind, all around amazing mate. I knew right then that I would never have to worry about anything,not even my people, ever again.

To be continued


	2. Contemplation

I had forgotten all my worries… well almost all of them. I can't seem to get my unborn niece or nephew out of my head. I thought about what my father had told me, but what if now is the right time and I just needed to find a way. My mate is female for cauldrons sake, it's not like we can have a child together naturally. Perhaps if I could find a way to combine who we are and create new life from it. A knock on my door pulls me from my contemplation.

"Come in." I reply. In walks one of my two favorite people, Azrael. After about a month of moping over mine and Mor's mating he came around and actually planned the best wedding ceremony for me and Mor. It is to take place in a month and it's going to be perfect.

"Riley, are you alright? It isn't like you to spend so much time away from Mor. She and I are a little worried about you."

"I'm alright Az. I'm just taking care of a few things before we head over to aunt Elaine's for the weekend. How are you doing?" He pauses a moment before speaking again,making me wonder what the shadowsinger was really thinking.

"I am doing very well... I am curious though, what are you up to? You're plotting something I can tell and with the conversation you had with Rhys the other night…"

"I'm not plotting,I'm taking things into consideration. A lot of things concerning the future of my court. Like how I may never be able to produce an heir."

"Oh… well, perhaps talking with your mate and wife to be, will help you feel better. I know that future children is a concern of hers as well."

"You're right Az, I'll talk to her. You know, you're a good male Az. Whoever your mate is, she will be one lucky female." He blushes a bright red as he turns away. He mumbles something I don't quite understand and I know in that moment what my Mor told me, was true. This male has no idea how amazing he is and how happy he can make someone.He walks away without another word.

To be continued


	3. Hopes

I took a deep breath before walking up. I was more than a little nervous to talk about this with her… what if she didn't like my ideas?

"Mor, my love can I steal a moment of your time?" I gulped as she gave me a puzzled look and met me at the walkway. I took her hand in mine, to assure myself that she loved me as much as I love her, and walked her out to the garden.

Aunt Elaine's gardens were always beautiful it became more so when Elaine finally accepted the mating bond between her and uncle Lucian twelve years ago,and he put the gazebo in for their wedding, the gazebo I now walked my mate to. She sighed a happy sigh as we watched the sun set and gave me a kiss. As she pulled away she asked me, " What's wrong, honey?"

I sighed before replying,

"I want to have children with you, you mean everything to me and to stop and think that we might not be able to... It made me think. Let's adopt a child"

"That. Is. A wonderful idea! Especially with how many were left orphaned in the war before you were born and after." now relieved and happy that she wanted this as much as I did I said,

"Of course there is still much to plan for and I do intend to find a way for us to have a child of our own, but that could take a while."

"Of course…" she looked down before saying

"I think maybe we could have a child with Az?"

"Yes my love. We can Az would make a great father and the child would have two loving mothers" she smiled and I knew that know was the time to start planning for a few new members of our big family. I thought a moment and said,

"Let's wait until our niece or nephew to be born first though." She laughed and smiled and said,

"Well, no shit" and I joined in on her laughter happy to be assured of our future.

to be continued


	4. The Big Night

It has been a month since Mor and I decided to have children. Now we are preparing for one of the biggest nights of our life together, our wedding. The wedding will be taking place in the heart of Velaris and the reception will be held at mother's art school. Then after the festivities we will be honeymooning in the Summer court, Tarquin agreed to let us stay in his palace if we invited him to the wedding, that was no issue for father since we were inviting the High Lords from Day,Dawn, Spring, and Winter. The only High Lord not invited was the High Lord of Autumn, Barron.

Mom's friend Alis had been hired on once my older brother and sister had been born since they weren't planning for twins. Once I had been born Alis claimed responsibility for me as my personal nanny. I let Alis dress me in the wedding gown that was made special for me. My gown was an off the shoulder, sweetheart neckline, ball gown that shimmered black as the night with sparkling ruby,sapphire,and topaz to symbolize the stars at the bottom. After I was dressed she started working on my hair that was the same color as my mothers. She had worked my hair into a braided crown with my favorite onyx hair pins. When she was finished she looked at me with tears of joy and pride in her eyes.

"Feyre, get in here and take a look at your gorgeous daughter!" She called out. Mom walked in with dad and they both gasped. My mom said, looking me in my fire red eyes,

"Riley, you look stunning! I am so proud of you and Mor for overcoming every obstacle in your path." Then my father came to me and said,

"You will make an excellent High Lady. I am so very proud to have you as a daughter. My sweet,strong,amazing child of dreams."

I stood there at the altar waiting for my bride. Then there she was, with Cassian walking her down the aisle wearing a gorgeous strapless gown flowing in the color pink that makes you think of the most delicate of flowers. And now before me I knew that my court,my people, my future children, all of that would be okay because with the female by my side I could do anything.

The sun was setting as we exchanged vows Mor cried as she told me hers,

"Riley, the moment I saw you, I knew that if I had you I'd never be afraid of being alone again. You mean the world to me and I vow to never make you cry a single tear of sadness, to always pick you up when you fall, and be by your side come Hell or high water. I vow to love you always and forever no matter what." I cried a little too at that and recited mine for her,

"Mor, before you I was unsure that I was the heir to the throne. I thought maybe the universe made a mistake that it was supposed to be my brother. Then you come along and make me feel strong and confident that I can rule over these people. You make me want to be the best I can be. You are everything to me and I am thrilled, honoured, and grateful to be your mate."

When the time came as the sun set behind the mountain and the stars came out to play,we both said those magical words, " I do" and the fireworks began as we kissed sealing our vows.

The crowd burst into applause, cheering for us. At that time we headed to mom's art school for food and festivities. Tamlin announced us for our first dance and we waltzed to the sound of the band then we proceeded to cut the enormous cake decorated black with red and pink roses. Cassian started a food fight… then blamed it on Tarquin,that caused quite a lot of laughter. Things started to slow down we danced some more when I told my new wife,

"You look amazing, like a dream come true."

"Thank you, my love. This day has been perfect everything is… I'm speechless, but I'm ready for the honeymoon to begin."

"Me too, shall we say our farewells?"

"Yes"

We said goodbye to our family and friends, and proceeded to leave with Tarquin to the Summer court.

To be continued


	5. Oh Shit

We got off to a bumpy start with the honeymoon. We ended up having to fight off those still loyal to the late king of Hybern and some goons who still hate my family. So we took a break in the winter court. Tarquin had said, "I don't know why people still hunt you and your family. You have shown that you are all on the side of Prythian both of your parents died to save us all." I let out a groan. I had heard the stories thousands of times and it got old especially when I knew mom and dad didn't like remembering those days. So I simply said, "I'm going to get some wood for the fire.we should rest then move on in the morning."

I know I shouldn't let it get to me… just thinking of my parents dying before my siblings and I were born… it's scary to think had they not fought for each other they never would've ended up together.I love my parents… even when they are cryptic and embarrass me. I never would've learned to fight, hunt,paint,and love if it weren't for them. I thought about this as I cut the wood.

I got back to our camp dropped the wood and ran strait for my wife. I took her in my arms and gave her a kiss powerful enough to tell her how much I love her. We then went to sleep prepared for anything.

When we arrived at the Summer Court palace we were in awe. It was beautiful, the walls seemed to be made of coral and the floor was the showed the many colors of the ocean.

"Was it difficult to build after the war?" Morrigan asked. "Last time I came here it was a mess"

"It wasn't too difficult it was more of a remodeling than a rebuilding." Tarquin gave us a tour and it ended at our room. When we walked in it was a summer paradise. I immediately jumped onto the bed that was big enough to accommodate my wings. Tarquin left us after saying that the maids would help us with anything we needed.

As we cuddled I asked Mor, " What do you want to do today? We could wander around outside, we could swim, we could sail, or we could just stay here quiet and enjoy the peace?"

"I kind of just want to enjoy the peace and quiet. With a family as large as ours we don't have time alone very often."

"Okay,my love" and we left it at that. Relaxing in our room in the quiet until we fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning we decided to go swimming and play on the beach. There were people there with their families all came up to thank Mor for saving them all those years ago. Kids played with us burying us in the sand and unburying us, chasing us in the water. Leaving made me think about our future children. I could tell Mor was feeling the same way so I told her though the bond, "soon."

We went to the fish market and I showed them how I made my favorite fish meal. With rice dried seaweed and raw fish. Mor laughed at the look on their faces when I said I ate raw fish. Most of them enjoyed the dish.

As we started back to the palace we see a white light shining brighter than the sun and it brings with it a strong wind that starts to pull me in as I scream. Mor grabs my arm with fear in her eyes and her voice as she yells, " HOLD ON! I'VE GOT YOU!"

"DON'T LET GO!" I YELL back but it's too late. I get pulled into the light and something hits me knocking me out.

When I come to I'm in a dark room,no not room cell. I can't see but I hear someone in the corner, I try using my flame to give some light and it fails, never the less my eyes have adjusted and the person in the corner is my mother. She is badly injured when I come up to her and to my surprise she's human.

To be continued.


	6. Family Feud

I heard footsteps coming closer, I looked down at my mother and went to the corner at the opposite side of the cell to try to hide myself. A male wearing a dark cloak and a fox mask enters the room. He talks to my mother quietly enough that I can't hear what he's saying and I quickly realize that it's my uncle Lucian speaking with my mother. He then leaves, surprisingly to me he didn't seem to notice me.

"Who the Hell are you?" I look to my mom and she's glaring at me.

"I… Well you might not believe me if I tell you…"

"Try me."

"I'm from the future and I'm your daughter." A pause,she's silent for what feels like forever, and then laughter.

"Well I believe you. I've heard more impossible stories that turned out to be true."

"So you're here to what? Get me out of here?"

"No… I think I'm here to give you hope of surviving. I wouldn't have been born if you didn't survive the challenges."

"Ok. Then I'm at least glad to have the company. So, I'm guessing Tamlin isn't your father. You look nothing like him. Who is your father?" Dangerous territory, I know that it would be a bad idea to tell her since at the moment she hates Rhys. So all I said was, "He's your mate. My father is you're mate. Anyway get some rest."

It seemed like a lifetime before someone came and took my mother away. I followed closely behind only to see them clean,dress,and paint her. Then I followed to the party where father had her drink some faerie wine. She was dancing in a way that scarred me for life.

Every night was the same mother would be dressed and painted and put on a show. It seemed like every other night but then father walked in.

"Your second trial is tomorrow," he told her. Something about his tone sounded off to me. I have never heard him speak to her like this.

"So?"

"It could be your last."

"If you're taunting me into playing another game of yours, you're wasting your breath."

"Aren't you going to beg me to give you a night with your beloved?" I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes though he hid it well.

"I'll have that night and, all the ones after, when I beat her final task." Dad shrugged and flashed a grin as he came towards us.

"I wonder if you were as prickly with Tamlin when you were his captive."

"He never treated me as a captive--or a slave."

"No - and how could he? Not with the shame of his father and his brothers' brutality always weighing on him, the poor, noble beast. But perhaps if he'd bothered to learn a thing or two about cruelty, about what it means a true high lord, it would've kept the Spring Court from falling."

"Your court fell, too" I had a hard time believing that these were my parents. I could sense my father's love for my mother… and her hatred for him. I left the room and cried.

Mom had told me that it hadn't exactly been love at first sight for them. She had told me that things at the beginning of their relationship were hit and miss... She had not told me that she hated my father. That she wanted nothing to do with him. I realized that she probably envied my relationship with Mor how we had loved each other from the start.

All of a sudden the bright light that brought me here showed up and pulled me in again. This time I awoke in the Spring Court. And I saw my mother. About to marry my sisters mate.

To be continued...


End file.
